nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerfer/Blogs
This is a list of Nerf blogs. Adult Fans of Nerf Adult Fans of Nerf is a Nerf webshow and blog run by Nerfers Mr. K and Mr. S. It is a fan blog that focuses more on the adult fanbase of stock blasters and the fun in Nerfing. Episodes generally discuss various things about Nerf. Subject matter ranges from specific blasters to specific series to specific types of blasters. AFoN is officially recognized by Nerf and is often sent information and press kits from Nerf. They attended the N-Strike Elite release party. ;External links *Adult Fans of Nerf's website *Adult Fans of Nerf's YouTube channel Basic Nerf Basic Nerf is a Nerf blog run by Nerfer Vigilante. It is a popular news source blog based in Southern California. Aside from news, Basic Nerf also covers fan videos and off-brand dart blaster news. Basic Nerf often gets information and products directly from Nerf, as it is officially recognized by them; it was given a N-Strike Elite press release kit by Nerf as well. The site does not discuss blaster modification and focuses more on stock blasters and products; this is where the site gets its name. ;External links *Basic Nerf's blog *Basic Nerf's YouTube channel Blaster Labs Blaster Labs is a Nerf and laser tag blog. It is a fan blog that features news and reviews for toy guns, including Nerf, Buzz Bee, Air Zone, Tek Recon, and more. They are officially recognized by Hasbro, Tek 4 Kids, Zuru, Buzz Bee, Zing, and more toy companies that produce toy guns. They attended the 2014 New York Toy Fair as well. ;External links *Blaster Labs' website *Blaster Labs' YouTube channel Foam From Above Foam From Above is a Nerf blog run by Nerfer VasTheStampede. It is a popular news source blog based in Chicago, IL. It is officially recognized by Nerf and is often given press release kits for news series, such as Vortex and N-Strike Elite. Foam From Above also regularly attends launch parties (Vortex, N-Strike Elite, Stampede ECS, etc.), as well as the annual New York Toy Fair. ;External links *Foam From Above's blog *Foam From Above's YouTube channel MyLastDart MyLastDart is a Nerf blog run by Nerfer Ash. It is a popular news source blog based out of the United Kingdom. It is officially recognized by Hasbro UK and is often given press release kits and information from them. He attended the 2013 London Toy Fair for his blog. ;External links *MyLastDart's blog *MyLastDart's YouTube channel Nerf Mods & Reviews Nerf Mods & Reviews is a Nerf blog created by Nerfer jerm781. It is a popular news source blog. Aside from news, the site also features information on modifications, fan creations, and off-brand dart blaster news. LordDraconical was a co-author on the blog before leaving the site to work on another Nerf blog, Foam Nation. Nerf Mods & Reviews was indefinitely shut down on January 10, 2014. ;External links *Nerf Mods & Reviews' blog SG Nerf SG Nerf is a Nerf blog. It is a popular news source blog based out of Singapore. SG Nerf features , there are side-blogs which focus on other things such as modification (Mod Works) and off-brand dart blasters. ;External links *SG Nerf's blog Urban Taggers Urban Taggers is a Nerf blog run by Nerfer Lt. Pocket. It is a popular news source blog based in Australia. Aside from news, the site also discusses off-brand dart blasters, Super Soakers and water blasters, laser tag, and other toy guns. The site is well-known for having sneak peeks of unreleased products and being the first to announce said products. Due to this, Urban Taggers is a bit controversial on some Nerf-related sites. The website was closed on March 20, 2012 due to legal claims from Hasbro. It was reopened on April 23, 2012. It was shut down indefinitely on July 25, 2013. ;External links *Urbans Taggers' blog Category:Famous Nerfers Category:List pages